


Heavy Breathing

by unclefather



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot Twists, Semi-Public Sex, eren is a nurses assistant, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclefather/pseuds/unclefather
Summary: two kinkmeme prompts in one: "They're strangers who meet each other in a men's public toilet and get it on." / "idc about the setting I just need super pornstar!vocal Eren in my life."





	Heavy Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance haha this is my first fic.
> 
> t/w: dub-con, possibly ooc, drugs, also i know nothing about the medical field or being a nurse so take everything written with a grain of salt.

It was a Monday evening, otherwise universally known as the worst day of the week. The day right after Sunday, the only true day any working individual has to rest, which, mind you, isn’t long enough.

Eren was exhausted, tired, and frankly irritable. But mostly tired. Working interchangeably as a nurses assistant and receptionist at a medical hospital doesn’t grant you the comfortable nine to five workday he would have liked. Though he can’t truly find it within himself to complain, he was almost 89% sure he royally fucked up his interview, but was still somehow able to get the job by hear of mouth (finally, those last two years busting his ass at medical school paid off).

He left the front desk one hour before midnight, which could have been a bit earlier if he had not been playing Tetris on the computer instead of setting up appointments and calling patients as he should have. No regrets though, he was putting his brain cells to good use.

Eren still had some patient information his boss had left him to fill out, but he decided on coming in early the next day to finish it instead. Logic told him that it was better to do important work like that when you are entirely cognizant of everything you’re reading and writing, which Eren’s heavy-lidded eyes advised he wasn’t.

The medical facility was located in the middle of the city, filled with a number of lit up skyscrapers and towers as well as a bustling nightlife which still happened to be quite awake even as late as it was.

Having no mode of personal transportation, Eren clutched his wrap-around bag and dragged his feet toward the nearest subway station. It didn’t take him very long despite the lagged speed he was walking at.

Upon reaching, he descended down the long stack of stairs leading to the underground station. The first thing he noticed was how vacant the vicinity was. He basically felt like the only person in the station as every step he took echoed right back at him.

Slight apprehension filled his veins and suddenly he was so much more awake than he was ten minutes ago. He stalked through the card scanner and swiped his card a bit quicker than he normally did.

In his peripheral, he noticed a homeless man taking residence in a corner of the station. No biggie. It wasn’t like Eren couldn’t fight him off if he needed to. Tired or not Eren made it a habit to be in constant readiness to fuck someone up if necessary.

The train of thought (no pun intended) ended as the sound of footsteps aside from his own rang in Eren’s ears. He pretended not to acknowledge the presence and instead focused his attention to his phone. If danger was going to come upon him, it was better it came to him rather than Eren having initiated it from afar.

The footsteps continued toward him and stopped only two or three feet short from where he stood behind the train line. Where the fuck was this train anyway? Shit was supposed to be here two minutes ago.

“The subways in this city are supposed to run at night, aren’t they?”

“Keyword: supposed to.”

Eren’s hearing to brain to mouth response has always been a bit lacking, but it truly frightened him when he finally registered what exactly had just happened. His immediate reflex jerked his hand to cover his mouth before darting his eyes to look in the direction of the stranger.

Despite Eren’s imagination, the man beside him was actually rather handsome and pleasant looking, bashfully wearing a very fitted three-piece suit. Damn. His tie was loosened and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, exposed the cream skin underneath and— fuck those collarbones were sharp enough to cut the tension between the two of them if— wow. Eren just realized how stupid he was for actually being nervous.

The other pleasantly smiled back in response to Eren’s obvious fumble of words.  
“I take it you don’t talk to strangers?”

Fuck. Eren had single-handedly made himself look like the baby his mother dropped when he was two months old in the span of five minutes. That’s a new record. Guinness would be proud.

After taking one last glance at the weird stranger, person who apparently wanted to hold some type of conversation with Eren? For some reason? He wasn’t entirely against it, but tired!Eren was in no mood to flirt and socialize. He blinked away in the opposite direction, hand finally dropping from his face, hoping to seem uninterested in further verbal exchange. Piercing his lips in a line, Eren responded curtly.

“You could say that.”

Where the fuck was this train? It’s been about 5 minutes and Eren’s patience was steadily growing thin. With the freaky homeless guy on the other side of the station (that Eren honestly no longer wished to share a vicinity with), as well as Mr. Pomp and Circumstance to his left, he was gradually losing his fortitude.

An exhausted sigh fell from Eren’s lips as he resigned to find the bathroom, leaving his bag where he stood. It had nothing important in it and Eren didn’t plan to stay in the bathroom for very long. The stress of interacting with a fucking stranger and the longing of his bed (that he apparently won’t be in anytime soon) suddenly wrought out the urge to piss.

As he embarked on his journey to the bathroom located on the other end of the station, Eren fell into his thoughts. It _may_ have been his own fault as to why he was in this situation in the first place, but that didn’t change the fact that he was stuck at a fucking subway station with no other means of getting home besides walking. And of course, his apartment complex had to be a literal wholeass city away from where he worked.

Eren suddenly felt the urge to cry, not because he was helpless, but because of his unwillingness to want to do anything besides wait for the train. He sure as hell wasn't walking, Eren Yeager was no bitch, but he knew not to put himself into stupid situations.

Eren weakly raised an arm to push open the restroom door, he's pretty sure it’s only minutes to midnight at this point and he still wasn’t home yet. Tomorrow was going to suck major ass.

With another sigh, he stepped into the multi-stall bathroom. It was so strange, Eren didn’t remember tripping on anything, yet he could feel himself losing footing and falling to the floor.

Everything was moving in slow motion, nothing was registering in Eren’s mind as it occurred as if his nerves and brain were delayed for some reason.

It was so _strange_. His nerves finally deciding to function as it should, Eren felt the lingering heat of the outline of a hand on his back. Confusion immediately flooded his mind. His attempt to turn around to figure just what the fuck was going on was futile as gravity and time abruptly connected back with reality, forcing Eren to the ground with intense contact.

Before Eren could react, a large mass of weight sat on the curve of his back. A heavy hand forcing his head to stay smothered into the concrete floor. The feeling of mild confusion now replaced with rage and excruciating pain. The perpetrator remained silent above Eren, which only irritated him further.

The feeling of a needle grazing his skin assaulted his nerves as he immediately began to squirm and attempt to summon enough strength to push the other off of his back. “You have got to be fucking me right now.” The growl of words pushed through clenched teeth, the veins on Eren’s forehead almost threatening to pop.

The sudden feeling of heated breath molested his ear as the other spoke. “No, but I will soon.”

The needle plunged into his neck with a force that almost paralyzed Eren. He was sure the needle was thrusted just shy of his spinal cord. His anger only intensified. “You pathetic fuck. How many pitiful times did you have to think this raggedy-ass plan through before you finally grew the balls to execute it?”

Eren surprised himself with the calmness he was emitting given the situation he was currently in. The thoughts of how aggressive and obnoxious his younger self would have reacted circulated his mind. Now that he thought about it, he really had matured over the past few years. Twenty-four really is a good look on him.

“Not many to be honest. Over the course of our conversation, it only crossed my mind once or twice.”

_Over the course of our conversation._

As the now empty needle was plucked out Eren’s neck, he immediately took it as an opportunity to thrash under the other. “Fucking asshole! I knew creepy, smiley bastards like you were a waste of air.”

Suddenly, the weight on his back was lifted. Eren didn’t want to be mature anymore. Plan already in mind, he jumped to his feet and quickly turned to face his perpetrator. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to do with this guy, but it definitely was something he’d probably regret the next day whilst bending over a police car.

Something wasn’t right.

Eren assumed it was due to him getting up so fast, but it felt as if the blood that was supposedly pooling at his feet, rose up to his head like a thermometer in scalding hot water. He was dizzy, nearing disorientation. What the fuck was going on. Even if it was a matter of blood mis-circulation, it should have passed by now.

Eren just stood, frozen in place as his blood transferred the drug throughout his body.

The drug.

Dizziness soon dissipated into heat. Almost a burning heat that seemed to come from every part of his body. The other watched Eren closely, not in distance of course since he wasn’t exactly sure how Eren would react, but close enough to see the effects it would have on his body clearly.

Eren could feel his blood pressure rising as his breath began to quicken. “What is this? Some rape drug you bought off the street?”

“You could say that.”

Eren hissed at the mockery, whether it was intentional or not it still left a sour taste in his mouth. It was so hard to keep standing on his own, his legs and feet felt numb.

“Fuck you.” He could feel his cheeks start to burn as the heat eventually traveled and took residence at his crotch. “FUCK YOU.” It took the remaining energy and strength within him to raise his voice to that decibel.

Eren was exhausted, tired, and absolutely enraged by the fact that he couldn't express his emotions the way he wanted to. Angry that he had ever interacted with this fucker in the first place. Angry that he was unable to fight back. Angry that the fucker drugged him. Angry that he was about to get fucking raped. Angry that he was hard. And angry that he’d still have to find some way back to work in the morning.

“Damn. That hurt a little. I actually didn’t expect you to yell at me like that.”

Only moments after the words floated audibly in the air, the other pounced on Eren, pushing him against the nearest wall. He grabbed both Eren’s hands and pinned them above his head knowing he wouldn’t have been able to fight back regardless. With his other hand, the fucker slithered his way down to Eren’s pitifully half hard cock.

Eren was determined not to succumb to whatever advances the fucker had in mind, but he probably wasn’t going to last very long. All the heat that once flowed through this body, had now concentrated to his cock. It was becoming quite difficult to ignore the hands on his crotch. If only this asshole could just-

“I didn’t take you for the type to get hard in a situation like this. You got a rape fetish?”

The words were followed by a dark, breathy chuckle from the other. Eren almost forgot how close the fucker was to his ear. He couldn’t stop the heated exhale that fell from his lips. The drug was a lot stronger than Eren had anticipated and the little will he had left was slowly dissipating into a strong urge to cum.

Eren’s hands were growing slack under the others grasp. And that didn’t go unnoticed by his perpetrator. After a single squeeze to his cock, the hand wandered up to the waist of his pants and loosened his belt. Despite the frown trained on his countenance, Eren could feel a whine lodged in his throat begging to be released.

It was becoming hard to think, to rationalize, given the situation.

“Jean.”

The word didn’t register to Eren immediately, his eyebrows knitted further as he stared quizzically at the other.

“That’s the name you should call me while I fuck your pitiful ass ‘til you cum.”

The smirk on his lips didn’t go unnoticed by Eren. He wanted to be mad, he honestly did, but cumming sure did sound good right now. At this point, the end justifies the means.

A light went out in Eren’s mind. Electricity ran through his veins as blood thumped beneath his skin. His eyelids were half-lidded and eyes dilated. His breath quickened, heated with arousal. He felt so hot, his dress shirt and pants felt restricting to cool air of the atmosphere. Eren lazily looked up at Jean, finally able to put a name to a face.

“Let go of my hands.”

It wasn’t as much of a demand as Eren would have liked it to be, but it’d have to do. Eren leveled eyes with him, daring him to come up with an excuse not to do as he had asked. Of course, the demand came with risks of its own for the man, but that wasn’t Eren’s problem. As he waited for a response of action, Eren watched Jean’s face contort through several different emotions all at once. Apprehension, curiosity, anxiety, just to name a few.

After a few moments of contemplation, Eren assumed that the man had resolved to make an impromptu decision as the warmth that pressed his wrists together above his head had disappeared. Eren didn’t miss a beat, his arms wrapped around Jean’s neck forcing his head forward till his lips were a breath away from Eren’s.

He didn’t leave any opportunity for the other to speak or react as he forced his lips onto the others. Possibly out of shock, Jean’s mouth had opened slightly giving Eren the necessary room he needed to lunge his tongue forcefully into Jean’s mouth. This kiss was rough, messy, yet more than a little hot. At some point during their little make-out session, Eren had taken advantage of the knee between his legs to grind his painfully hard cock against as it stood as the perfect friction he needed to get him as close as possible to climax.

As if reading his mind, Jean pulled away from Eren slightly, creating a minimal distance between their faces. Eren moaned at both the lack of attention his arousal was getting and absence of heat against his lips.

“You wanna cum?”

The word alone had Eren keening at this point, he whined as his head nodded eagerly. Jean’s smirk looked as if it could horizontally split his face in half. He gripped Eren’s jaw and forcefully turned his face to the side, having a clear view of Eren’s neck. Jean closed the distance between them once again as he brought his lips to Eren’s ear. He mouthed his earlobe as he spoke. “Not ‘til I say so. Understand?”

Eren could feel his eyebrows furrowing, just when he had finally succumbed to whatever it was this asshole wanted, he _still_ had to suffer. The burning in his groin wasn’t going away and even Eren knew that it wasn’t something he’d simply be able to deal with himself. His logic had left him at this point anyway, he had nothing to lose

“..yes.” The words fell from his lips as a whisper, it was soft as if it were obscene in nature.

Jean hummed in affirmation as he stepped back from Eren, a firm grip on his shoulder as he spun the other around forcing his face into the wall. The action had occurred so fast, Eren’s mind had been in a blur. He felt a wave of dizziness rack his brain as his forehead was pushed against the cold, hard concrete wall before him.

Jean’s hand groped Eren’s crotch aggressively from the back, his thumb traced the cleft of his ass to his opening. The only thing stopping direct contact being the thin fabric of Eren’s briefs as his pants gradually ran down his legs due to gravity. A jolt shook through Eren at the feeling of the thumb pressing against his entrance. The hands that kept himself up against the wall turned to fists and his head hung between his arms.

A hard length of heat suddenly began to grind between Eren’s asscheeks. His jaw dropped as a silent moan escaped his lips. Eren back slightly arched as he keened beneath the other, pushing his hips back in hopes of more friction.

“Nnnh! Hah.. fuck.” He wasn’t sure if it was possible, but Eren felt himself growing harder as the pleasure flooded his veins. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted more, he wanted to come, but the fear of losing the pleasure he had already attained stopped him from dropping his briefs and giving his cock a few good wanks.

Eren turned his head around to look at Jean, hoping his expression would elicit all the emotions he wanted to convey. Promptly after making eye contact, Jean’s face disappeared behind Eren’s peripherals. A contented sigh left his lips as the thought of final relief soothed him.

Instead, the next thing Eren felt was the others heated breath in his ear as Jean tugged Eren’s earlobe between his teeth. Jean’s other unoccupied hand rose to the nape of Eren’s neck and raked his fingers up through his hair, then grabbing a fistful and yanking Eren’s head back giving him easier access to his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” Jean said in a husky breath.

Eren had to bite back a moan at the sensation. He could feel the words mouthed against his ear. Thoughts drifted to how nice those lips would feel wrapped around his aching, leaking cock-

“...’wanna cum..” The voice was small, the words came out as a needy whine. Eren was intoxicated by his lust and pursuit of pleasure. He could feel his throat flooding with word vomit, waiting to be released. With his last ounce of dignity, Eren pierced his mouth shut, determined not to turn into slutty putty in the man's hands.

With another hard grind of his hips, Jean spoke roughly in Eren’s ear again. “Tell me exactly how you wanna cum.” Eren could feel the heat resurfacing and whimpered at the thought the many possibilities of him finding release. “..or I could leave your dick hard and aching for you to take care of on your own.” Jean released his grip on Eren’s hair to drift lower around his waist. Without hesitation, he dove his hand into Eren’s briefs, gripping the base of his cock. “Though, I don’t think you could manage that. That drug is pretty potent if I do say so myself.”

Then, Eren no longer felt any heat or contact. It happened so fast that he couldn’t help be feel as though everything that had happened up to that point had been some overly realistic illusion of some sort. But the burning sensation in his abdomen made him think otherwise. Eren tentatively turned around and immediately whined as the sight of the other came into view. Jean stared back at him expectantly, waiting for a response. He was serious.

Eren internally rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the other, it was the pot calling the kettle black but that wasn’t the point right now. His eyebrows knitted slightly at the marginal thought of throwing away his last ounce of pride in the garbage to please this man. But with that last remaining ounce of pride also stood his carnal need to cum. With that thought, an intoxicating heatwave overtook him. His mind short-circuited and his heart began to thumb rather loudly in his chest. He wondered if Jean could hear it. He felt dizzy as the feeling of the word vomit that now rested on his tongue intensified.

“..want your cock.. want your cock to fuck my tight, needy hole..” Eren’s unsteady hand made its way to his now precum stained briefs. As he spoke, he timidly fondled himself through the briefs, making a show out of his fantasies. He wet his lips with his tongue and made sure to keep eye contact with Jean. “Nng.. want your thick cock Jean. Fuck me till my knees buckle, I wanna feel you in my gut.”

Eren’s hand on his cock escalated with intensity, he was so close so close-

“ _Pleasee_.. hah.. I want yo-“ Jean’s hand lurched to the collar of Eren’s dress shirt, dragging him into the closest toilet stall. Losing his footing from being violently shoved into the stall, Eren inevitably tripped on air, landing backward onto the toilet seat. Jean followed close behind him, locking the stall door upon entrance. Eren’s eyes remained dilated despite the rough, unexpected treatment his body was getting. Jean grabbed both of Eren’s legs pulling them towards himself, forcing Eren’s body into a slouching position on the toilet. Without missing a beat, he ripped the pants that pooled around Eren’s ankles off hurriedly, sliding off and doing the same with his briefs. Eren sat back and accepted the treatment with a dazed look.

Jean dove into one of his jacket pockets retrieving a rather small container of lube. With a huff yet relatively indifferent features, Jean poured a decent amount on both his fingers and Eren’s greedy hole. Eren bit his lip at the sensation, staring at Jean with eyes that begged him to speed up the process.

Eren’s eyes lit up and his mouth hung open in a moan not audible to the human ear as Jean abruptly shoved two fingers in Eren’s ass, pumping and scissoring as he fingered him. Eren was breathless as he felt Jean’s fingers graze just over his prostate. “Oh fuck yes.” The words came out as a shaky breath, head lolling back as he succumbed to the intoxicating feeling enveloping his body.

“Don’t even think about.” The growl in Jean’s voice was hard to ignore. The sudden pressure around the base of Eren’s cock caused to immediately look up at Jean. “Did I fucking say you could cum?” Realization hit Eren harder than he had wanted it to, his eyebrows curved upward with a sigh.

After what felt like years to Eren, Jean had finally finished preparing him, if all his squirming and needy whines weren’t enough of a sign. Jean stood to feet, dragged Eren off of the toilet forcing him to stand as he took his place on the toilet seat. As Eren stood in the middle of the stall, confused, Jean unbuckled his pants and slid both it and his underwear to his thighs and patted them invitingly.

Eren’s eyes immediately locked to Jean’s dick, the _rising star_ that it was. It was beautiful to say in the least, Eren hadn’t seen a lot of cocks in his lifetime—mainly due to him being the medical workaholic that he was— but he was sure that Jean’s was the prettiest. If that was even a word useable to describe the male sex organ. He was captivated by its size, length and- fuck.. the girth. Jean was literally going to rip him open-

“Be a good little nurse and ride my cock.” The statement was followed by a playful, childish little smile that, even in his haze, Eren couldn’t deny how cute it was. Despite that, the urge to correct the other swelled in his heart. Nurses _Assistant_ dumbass. Nevertheless, Eren didn’t waste any time and slid into Jean’s lap. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and holding it with his teeth, Eren wrapped his arms around Jean’s shoulders as he adjusted his knees on the toilet seat on either side of Jean’s legs.

Eren lined up himself carefully with Jean’s cock, holding the base for a steadier entrance. Just as Eren slowly began to sink down on his cock, Jean slipped his hands around Eren’s waist, gripping it rather tightly. “What’s your name?” Eren looked at Jean quizzically for the random question. The fucking atmosphere mate, read it. “Eren-“ Unexpectedly, with all the force he could muster, Jean pushed Eren’s hips down on his cock. Eren uncharacteristically shrieked as pain and a releasing sensation overtook him. He only realized he was cumming due to the feeling of someone squeezing his balls dry. Tears began to form in his eyes as he bowed his head to rest on Jean’s shoulder.

“Hnng.. oh fuck. Do that agai-“ Before Eren could finish, Jean had frenziedly begun fucking into him. “Didn’t I _fucking_ say not to cum till I said so?” Jean’s hips were a piston, Eren momentarily wondered why Jean had wanted him to ride him in the first place.

Eren was hugging Jean’s neck securely before he could stop himself. It was too much, it was painful and it burned slightly, yet strangely felt so good to Eren. He didn’t even realize he was moaning loudly till Jean had stilled and his voice had echoed off the empty bathroom walls and back at him. “Don’t stop, oh fuck please don’t stop.. feels so good inside me.. _hnng_ fuck... your cock.” He turned to look at Jean who stared smugly back at him. His brain was a jumble of mush at this point and it was perfectly made clear as Eren spoke. “Fuck yourself then.”

Jean didn’t have to tell him twice. The burning sensation had not subsided and Eren’s lust wasn’t quite sated yet if his arousal was anything to go by. Eren bounced feverishly on Jean’s cock. “Oh fuck daddy…. you’re so big..so fucking thick. I love your cock mm-ah! I love it so fucking much..” With no restraint or barriers keeping his word vomit under control, Eren couldn’t stop. Everything he was feeling at that moment was so good. The pain was so good.

“Ah..nng. Daddy kiss me. Please hng.. wanna feel you.” Eren begged breathless and in between moans. He was a beggar. “Please please kiss me daddy.. want your tongue. Kiss me ple-“ Jean obliged him, taking the opportunity while Eren was still talking to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Eren moaned into the kiss, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He could feel his cock start to harden again, by the thrusts aimed at his prostate and the tongue fucking his mouth.

Eren could feel that Jean was on the verge of release, he was beginning to shake and thrust sporadically into Eren. Despite the feeling of his insides being gouged out, Eren moaned all the same even meeting Jean’s thrusts. Before he could open his mouth to more word vomit, Jean pulled away, releasing the kiss and pushed Eren off of his lap. Jean had a talent for confusing Eren at this point because nothing the other did seemed to make sense to Eren.

Then, Eren was pushed to kneel over the toilet. But before he could vocalize his protests, Jean was thrusting into him again to the hilt. Eren couldn’t help but wonder where Jean got his longevity from. For a while, it felt as if Jean was never going to cum. And the only thing that was stopping Eren from voicing his thoughts was the fact that he was only capable of moans, gasps, and grunts at this point. All the heat had now concentrated to his cock, giving Eren the slightest of hopes that this heat would subside sooner rather than later.

Eren didn’t know when Jean had gotten so close to his ear, but his grunts resounded in his eardrums as if to edge Eren on. “Daddy.. I’m gonna cum hnng oh fuck.. please wanna cum..!” Unexpectedly, Eren felt a hand on his cock and without allowing him the time to think of its purpose there, Jean hastily began jerking Eren off. Instantly, his hips began to jerk as his orgasm racked through his body rather violently. Eren’s fist slammed into the toilet tank as Jean grabbed his hips and began slamming into him through his orgasm.

Eren wasn’t even capable of talking, when he attempted the words out they simply came out as yelps and high-pitched sobs as his stomach tightened and cum ejected from his cock. Jean followed quickly after, biting Eren’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

———————————— 

Eren could feel his muscles weakening inside him. He had no strength or willpower to do anything besides bask in the afterglow of the insanely rough sex he had just had. His mind was still a mess of blurs and fragments of the events that had just unfolded. After a beat or two of silence, Eren felt as Jean rose from his resting position against his shoulder and distanced himself from Eren. Jean hastily slid on his briefs and pants before staring down at Eren who eyed him lazily with a fucked out expression. A faint smirk grew across Jean’s features as he broke the silence.

“Get up. I’ll take you home.”

Though blissfully fucked out, Eren could feel the undertone of the others words. What it meant, however, Eren wasn’t so sure. His mind hadn’t entirely cleared yet and he was honestly beginning to feel a bit groggy due to his mild fatigue. Eren’s head didn’t even complete a full nod before Jean was forcibly pulling him off of the toilet and pulling his pants back up and adjusting his garments.

Okay, Eren was really beginning to get tired of the manhandling Jean was giving him. He was fucking twenty-four for christ’s sake, a grown ass man, he could do things for himself. With a snarl, Eren wretched his hand out of Jean’s grip to finish clothing himself. Jean simply huffed in response as he unlocked the stall and proceeded to exit the bathroom. Running on instinct, Eren followed quickly behind him, grabbing his bag on the way.

Passing the tracks, Eren met eyes with the homeless man he had noticed earlier. Now that Eren was able to see him from a closer point of view, he realized that the man wasn’t homeless, at least he didn’t look homeless. The clean-shaven man glanced between Eren and Jean and shook his head solemnly as if disappointed in Eren. In response, Eren simply stared blankly at the man. An inner part of himself was confused but didn’t know how to express it due to the disconnection between his mental state and his cognizant state.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Eren immediately noticed a grey SUV parked right along the sidewalk, directly next to the entrance of the station. Jean unlocked the car from afar with its remote accessory and motioned for Eren to take the front seat; which of course he obliged, being as unaware as he was.

Eren approached the car at a steady pace, yanking the car door handle to open it. He could distantly hear Jean audibly express his vexation, but paid him no mind and didn’t bother to spare him a glance as he entered the car. Once Eren closed the door beside him, he was immediately hit with a nose hair tickling smell. Being in the state that he was, he was unable to distinctly identify it, but he was sure it wasn’t a pleasant scent. Surmising that it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, Eren occupied his time by casually inspecting the car, as all people do when in strangers vehicles.

Though, it was the danger that Eren was oblivious to.

As Eren glanced around the front area of the car, he noticed an excessive amount of condoms and bottles of lube. It was either this guy was a nymphomaniac or had a strange collecting habit. The thought didn’t linger in Eren’s mind for very long before he was glancing around the car again.

* * * *

It was becoming hard for Eren to ignore the sleep in his eyes and sluggishness of his body, he desperately wanted a nap. But something in his subconscious was telling him to wait, for what exactly; he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to go against it. Instead, he settled for getting a little more comfortable as he waited. Eren stretched his legs out and flinched slightly as he felt something rather hard under his foot.

Mild anxiety flooded him, what if he broke something? Was it important? Why the fuck did this fucker have shit on the floor anyway? Eren moved his leg so that the item was in view. In the darkness of the car as well as the time of day, it was quite difficult to identify exactly what it was, but it was nothing a little squinting and eye adjustments wouldn’t fix.

A prescription? Promptly picking it up off the ground, Eren began to noisily read the information inscribed on the small, champagne shaped bottle. Eren found it strange that it wasn’t in the standard small, yellow bottle that prescription drugs usually came in. Though, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen a bottle quite like the one he had in his hands.

For the short time that he had worked at the medical facility, he knew that injection standard drugs were for patients with more pressing issues than others. Issues that required immediate effects upon intake. He shook the bottle slightly and watched as a yellow liquid sloshed around inside the tiny container. As he turned the bottle around, hoping to expose Jean’s real name, but instead frowned at his findings. Upon discovering the name of the drug, Eren instantaneously felt his body sober and his mind clear, like the name itself had pulled back the curtains on his mind.

_Olanzapine?_

He’s heard of that name before. There was a patient that had gone to the facility, the man was a war veteran suffering from PTSD and schizophrenia. His boss, otherwise known as the doctor, prescribed the man the same drug due to his worsening mental stability.

The bottle still in hand, Eren’s mind soared. The thought that it was quite strange for a single man to have an SUV hammered his brain. Does he have kids? A family? Then why would he have so many condoms and lube compacted in the front? Infidelity? What does “Jean” even do for a living? If he had a car, why was he at the subway station so late at night in the first place? How did he know Eren was a ‘nurse’? Who even is this guy, and why the fuck was Eren in his car? Where was “Jean”?

_Why was the bottle so full?_

Setting the bottle down cautiously where he had found it, Eren carefully began to reach for the inside handle of the car, hoping to feign ignorance and possibly keep up the ‘fucked out’ act. As his hand gripped the function to open the car door a resounding click broke through the silence in the car. Eren let out a harsh yet steady breath, Eren was no bitch but he knew not to aggravate tense situations.

“You’re quite the nosy bitch, huh?”

Although the words came out as a question, Eren had no intention of answering it. How long had Jean been in the car? How did Eren not notice? Eren’s thoughts were cut short by a cold, sharp object about a hair’s width away from Eren’s neck. It didn’t need to touch him directly for Eren to feel it against him. Fear began to rise like bile in his throat. His blood felt cold as it coursed through his veins. He wanted to scream, but who would hear him? Who would save him?

Looks like that extra work is going to be on Eren’s desk for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> ff: i wrote this over the course of a month lol! which is why the beginning is trash and gradually gets better towards the middle and end. also, the daddy kink was apart of the request ksksskddjkdn
> 
> would really appreciate criticism!!


End file.
